B4FV103: The Eye of Ramn
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Jessie gets a strange alien bracelet as a birthday present, and it causes her to swap bodies with an alien girl
1. Parts 1 and 2

The Eye of Ramn  
**(Parts ****1**** 2**** 3**** 4****)**

**Disclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
Once again I'll say that the Game Cubes belong to Reboot, but the Slayer thing is an idea of mine. Too be honest I can't remember where the idea for this episode came from, but I think it was just an idea of mine.

**Episode Synopsis**  
Jessie gets a strange alien bracelet as a birthday present, and it causes her to swap bodies with an alien girl 

****   
**Guest Stars**  
??_ as __Salia_  
?? _Laura O'Hara_  
?? _as Tommy Thompson_  
?? _as Sid the Psycho_

****   
**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
20th & 21st April 2002

**Originally Written**  
Late July 2001

**Episode Based In**  
October 2370 (early season 1) 

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"So, erm, who was that?" Tom asked.

"None of your business," Jessie replied.

"Was he your boyfriend or something?" Tom asked.

Jessie's eyes shot up at him again, this time with an even more ferocious look in her eyes. Before Tom knew what was happening, he was lying on the ground with a huge black eye.  
  
**  
"Believe it or not, but they caused the most trouble on the Marquis ship. And no, they're just best friends," Chakotay replied.

"Hmm, a boy and girl that are best friends. They either get involved, fall out with each other and then kill each other probably. If either doesn't happen then that guy must be gay," Tom said.

Chakotay glanced at Tuvok. "What?"

"An old theory of mine, a lot of my friends agreed. Commander, male and female friendships never stay, unless one is gay. It's a fact," Tom replied.

"Really, James did mention that he was accused of it at school," Chakotay muttered.

"I told you he was the gay one," Tom said.

Chakotay rolled his eyes. "Tom, your theory is pre-20th century. And if I were you, I wouldn't say he was gay to his face," Chakotay said.  
  
**  
"Am I missing something, did she just call you Ensign?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, he's been promoted for god only knows why," Jessie replied as she and James sat down at Ian and co's table.  
  
**  
"You've been here for a few weeks. Your parents brought you in here because a friend of yours has been trying to destroy you mentally. You were believing that you were a character in a TV show."

Faye shook her head. "What TV show?"

"Fifth Voyager. You're an actor for it. You got the part over your friend. He's been trying to destroy you. Ever since the filming for the second episode started, you started thinking you were your actual character. That's when we lost you," the guy replied.

"You've been in a daze for 2 weeks," the woman said.

Faye shook her head again. "Are you trying to say that Voyager isn't a real ship, and the people there aren't either?"

"Yes. The crew were only the characters your fellow actors play," the guy said.  
  
**  
"Well basically she's dreaming, but she can't wake up. All I have to do is give her the right amount of medical technobabble and she'll wake up," the Doctor replied.  
  
**  
"I agree, lets go," Doctor Johnson said.

Johnson and Fuller looked at their patient, she was lying on the ground. They both knelt down and checked her pulse.

"Oh dear god, we've lost her!" Doctor Johnson yelled. Everyone gasped, well except H.  
  
**  
"You collapsed in your quarters. Whatever you experienced after that was only a dream," the Doctor replied.  
  
**  
"Ok, are you going to tell me what it is?" Chakotay asked.

"No, I'm leaving that to Episode 5, Season 3 of ordinary Fifth Voyager needs to get to it's 2nd episode before I say anything," Kathryn said.

**And now the conclusion**  
**The**** Ready Room:**  
Jessie and Chakotay were sitting opposite Kathryn. She was drinking her 10th cup of coffee. She grinned at them both.

"Remember, if there's any trouble, you're back in Engineering," Kathryn said. She tried to look serious but she was too hyper to control herself.

"Don't worry, Captain, Jessie behaves on duty," Chakotay said, while trying not to laugh at his sarcasm.

"Good, now Jessie you can leave. I want to drink my coffee, and then some coffee ice cream," Kathryn said in her hyper voice.

Jessie stood up and she left the room.

Jessie thought, "I really don't like those two, I've got an idea."

"Janeway, don't you think you've had enough coffee?" Chakotay asked.

"No, I have not!" Kathryn yelled.

"Ok then, I'll go," Chakotay muttered. He stood up and he walked out.

Kathryn thought, "I need more coffee, I want coffee ice cream, and then I want coffee sandwiches... with a coffee milkshake. Ooh, maybe coffee flavoured jam on toast."

**The next day, on the Bridge:**  
"I heard something about you," Tom said as he leaned on the Engineering console.

"Like what," James muttered.

He thought, "I wish I had a Paris Voodoo Doll, and maybe a dagger."

"About you and Jessie," Tom said.

"Not this kind of crap again," James muttered.

"I heard that there was a brief encounter in the turbolift, if you know what I mean," Tom said, and he winked.

"That wasn't us, we actually were the ones who caught Thompson and O'Hara kissing in the turbolift," James said.

"Oh really, that's not what Thompson told me," Tom said.

"Tom, who's your best friend?" James asked.

"Harry, why?" Tom replied.

"Do you kiss him?" James asked.

"Of course not!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't kiss my best friend either. Thompson and O'Hara have been dating since college," James said.

"I didn't know that," Tom muttered.

"Now go away, I'm getting sick of you already," James said.

"Janeway was hyper before, and she told me she found an old college report. She said that you two were involved back then," Tom said.

"We were just pretending, now go away," James said.

"Oooh, did you kiss her?" Tom asked.

"I'm not telling you," James replied.

"You did, didn't you. And I bet you still do now," Tom said.

"No I don't, now go and kiss Harry," James said.

"Jessie and James sitting in a tree..." Tom started to sing, badly. He was interrupted when James punched him in the face, he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ow, my hand. What a waste," James muttered and he stood up. Everyone was crowding around Tom.

Tuvok walked upto James. "Why did you do that for, Ensign?"

"He was singing," James replied.

"Yeah, I can relate," Harry muttered.

"Somebody beam him to Sickbay, looks like he has a fractured nose," Tuvok said.

**The Bridge, 2 hours later:**  
Harry and Tuvok were at their stations. Claire was at the science station. Lee was sitting at the helm since Tom was STILL in Sickbay. Everything was nice and quiet, and no one knew why.

**Deck 2:**  
Jessie and James were heading towards the turbolift, they both looked a little hyper. They both had bags over their shoulders. The turbolift door opened.

"I don't believe this," James muttered.

Thompson and O'Hara were at it again, in the turbolift.

"Get a room!" Jessie yelled.

O'Hara and Thompson stopped what they were doing, and they quickly ran out of the turbolift. James and Jessie stepped inside it.

A few seconds later they arrived on the Bridge. Everyone was so busy they didn't notice. They quietly headed over to the command chairs. Jessie sat down in Kathryn's, and James sat down in Chakotay's.

Jessie dumped her bag onto the floor, and she took a pen out. She stood back up, and she headed over to James. She sat down on his knee and she began drawing on his forehead.

Lee turned around. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Shhh," they both whispered. Lee turned around again.

"Sit still, it's going all wonky," Jessie whispered. She finished a few seconds later. "That'll do," she said quietly, and she briefly kissed him on the cheek. They both noticed Lee was watching them again.

"What?" James said questioningly.

Lee shook his head and he turned around again.

Jessie pulled some hairclips out of her pocket, and she handed them to James.

"I really hate to know what you're doing," Lee muttered.

"Shut up," Jessie said quietly.

Lee turned around and he quietly laughed. Jessie's hair was put up high, it looked very much like a messier version of Kathryn's hair.

Kathryn and Chakotay walked out of the turbolift.

Jessie quickly sat down in Kathryn's chair, and she pulled a flask out of the bag.

"What are you two doing in our chairs!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Your chairs? Since when were they your chairs, Crewman," Jessie said.

"Yeah, we're the ones in charge around here," James said.

"Get me some more coffee, Chakotay!" Jessie yelled James' way.

"Get it yourself, I'm going to have a banana," James said, and he pulled out a bunch of bananas from his bag.

Kathryn started fuming.

"Oh my god, my hair's getting messed up," Jessie said.

"Janeway, quit complaining, it's always a mess," James said.

"How dare you! Get me some coffee ice cream!" Jessie yelled.

"Get it yourself," James muttered.

Kathryn was ready to explode. Chakotay was trying to keep a straight face. Harry and Claire were now watching the scene, and they couldn't help but laugh.

"In my Ready Room, NOW!" Kathryn yelled. The now part made her sound like she was being possessed by the devil.

"Yes, that is a good idea. Maybe Chakotay can come with me if you know what I mean," Jessie said.

James and Jessie stood up and they headed towards the Ready Room.

"What did you say before!" Kathryn yelled at Chakotay.

"I'm not saying anything," Chakotay said, with a smirk planted on his face.

Kathryn and Chakotay went into the Ready Room.

Jessie and James were sitting on the sofa, making kissing noises. After they saw Kathryn and Chakotay, they burst out laughing.

"How dare you," Jessie said while still laughing.

"Oh great, now everyone will know about us," James said, sounding surprisingly serious.

"Ok, you've had your fun. Stop it right now!" Kathryn yelled.

"I'd better go, Janeway. Date tonight?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yes, Chakotay. Make sure you have plenty of coffee ice cream," Jessie replied, and she started laughing again.

James didn't waste anytime in getting out of the room, but he was laughing as he did so. Jessie was still laughing, she laughed harder when her hair fell down.

"Who do you think you are!" Kathryn yelled.

"I thought I'd made myself clear. I mean with the hair and all," Jessie replied.

"Nice hair, Jessie," Chakotay said.

"Thanks, I did the tattoo for James," Jessie said and she stood up.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Oh my date's in an hour. I'd better go and wash up," Jessie said and she headed towards the door.

"Are you really going on a date with him?" Chakotay asked.

Jessie stopped at the door, and she turned around. "It's just part of the act, so no." She walked out.

Kathryn continued to fume, so Chakotay stepped out of the room as quickly as he could.

**The next day, Deck 4:**  
Jessie and James rushed down the corridor. They eventually reached the turbolift. The doors opened and once again they saw Thompson and O'Hara doing their usual thing inside.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Jessie moaned.

Thompson and O'Hara stopped. They turned to face James and Jessie.

"That's rich coming from a girl who kissed a certain guy on the cheek just yesterday," O'Hara said as she looked towards James.

"Oh please, what's a little affection between friends. At least I'm not sticking my tongue down his throat," Jessie said.

"Oh my god! You have a disgusting imagination!" O'Hara exclaimed.

"I don't need to imagine anything, everywhere I go you two are there kissing. It just makes me sick," Jessie said.

"Why don't you get a room?" James asked.

"We prefer the turbolift," Thompson replied.

"Find another one, we need to get to the Bridge," James said.

Thompson and O'Hara sulked, and they left the turbolift.

**The Bridge:**  
Lee was talking to Tom at the helm. Kathryn and Chakotay were siting in their chairs, talking. Tuvok and Harry were working.

James and Jessie rushed onto the Bridge. Lee laughed at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Jessie asked.

"Janeway's mad with you," Lee replied.

Kathryn stood up and she turned to face the new arrivals. She put her hands on her hips and tried to look menacing. "Why are you 20 minutes late?"

"Oh, I don't want you to ruin my birthday," Jessie muttered.

"It's your birthday today?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"How old are you, 40?" Lee sniggered. Jessie glared at the younger teen, he cowered.

"This doesn't explain why you were late," Kathryn said.

"I lost track of time, okay," Jessie said.

"James?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"Busy," James said.

"Doing what?" Kathryn asked.

"None of your business," James replied.

Kathryn shook her head. "Get to your stations."

**Meanwhile on an alien planet:**  
A young girl walked into a large building. She went over to an older guy.

"Well Salia, did you give the bracelet to a member of the crew?" the guy asked.

"Yes, the One did buy it off me," the girl, Salia, replied.

"That is perfect, he should give it to a member of his crew. Salia, you will have to be ready," the guy said.

They both heard a strange noise.

"Ohno, not again," Salia said.

"Lets hope that you succeed, or we're doomed for sure," the guy said.

They looked out the window. They saw a huge cube shaped object land on top of a couple of buildings.

End of Part I  
  


* * *

Part II

**Later that night, the Mess Hall:**  
It was 10 minutes into a birthday party, and there were already some drunks. None of them were main characters, so nobody really cared about them.

Tom headed over to Jessie, who was standing on her own.

"Hey, Jess," Tom said.

"Jess? Getting awfully friendly aren't we?" Jessie said sarcastically.

"Gee, sorry," Tom muttered.

"No, it's ok," Jessie said.

"I was just thinking of what happened in the last episode, and I just want to say sorry," Tom said.

"Sorry? It's ok, almost everyone makes that mistake," Jessie said.

Some drunken crewmembers walked by very clumsily, they pushed Jessie roughly. She stumbled a little, but Tom caught her.

"Watch where you're going!" Tom said loudly at the drunks. The drunks didn't hear him.

"Er, Tom?" Jessie said.

Tom looked back at her. "What?"

"I'm ok, you can let go of me now," Jessie said.

Tom tried not to blush, and he let go of her.

James came over with a drink in his hands.

"Hey Jess," he said.

"Hey," Jessie said.

"Hi James," Tom said in an attempt to sound polite.

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Did I do something wrong?" Tom asked.

James just shrugged in response.

"Oookay, I'll be off," Tom muttered and he walked off.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing," James replied.

"Then why were you like that with Tom?" Jessie asked.

"No reason," James replied.

Jessie groaned, and she walked away.

Meanwhile Sid was telling a story to a group of drunks, and non drunks as well.

"Then I climbed over the side of the mountain. May I remind you, I didn't have a rope. Anyway, I climbed down, but I slipped," Sid was saying. Everyone gasped. "I fell several hundred feet, but that's when I realised the safeties were on. I turned them off, and I landed. It was just sooo cool."

"So that's why we're still listening to you blabber on?" Ian asked.

"What?" Sid said questioningly.

"The safeties will have slowed you down a lot, but when you switched them off you didn't have enough time to speed up and go splat. Right?" Ian said.

"That's right. Wanna hear about the time I nearly was killed in a turbolift shaft?" Sid asked.

"Heard it," everyone said.

"Aaaw. I'd better do something else so I can tell you lot about it," Sid said and he walked away.

**One**** hour later:**  
Almost everyone at the party was drunk now. The only sober crewmembers were Tom, Harry, Chakotay, Kathryn, Thompson and O'Hara.

Tom was talking to the two soppy lovebirds. Harry was drinking a beer. Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting and talking. Everyone else was either dancing stupidly, singing badly, collapsed on the floor, or getting ready to do one of those things.

James gave Jessie a present. She opened it and inside was a small, but strange looking, bracelet.

"This is nice, thanks," Jessie said.

"Glad you like it. Ohno, look over there," James groaned. Jessie looked where he was looking. They were both looking at Thompson and O'Hara.

"What the hell are they doing here, they weren't invited?" Jessie asked.

They both didn't notice that Tom was watching them while drinking a bottle of vodka. Thompson and O'Hara had just left to probably do what they usually do. Harry walked upto him.

"What's the matter, Tom?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm in trouble," Tom replied.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm in love," Tom replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really, who?" He raised his bottle to take a drink.

"With Jessie," Tom muttered.

Harry nearly choked when he started laughing. Tom stared at him.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked.

"No offense Tom, but you're way out of your league there," Harry replied.

Tom sulked. "It's not like I want anything off her, Harry. At least that's what I try to think. But there she was in my arms."

Harry stared at him in disgust. "You didn't?"

"No of course not! Some drunks just knocked her over a little, that's all. I caught her, and I forget to let go," Tom replied.

"Oh geez, you've got it bad," Harry muttered.

"Why do I do this to myself, I always fall for the one I can't have," Tom said. He finished his bottle of vodka off.

"Drinking yourself stupid isn't going to help," Harry said.

"I think I might ask her out," Tom said in a drunken manner.

"Ohno, you've had too much vodka. It's gotten to your head," Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Tom muttered.

Tom and Harry stood in silence, but Tom was still watching Jessie and James. Tom saw the pair hugging each other, and James kissing Jessie on the cheek.

"I've had enough," Tom said.

"What?" Harry said questioningly.

"I'm getting sick of that freak, I'll show him," Tom said. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and he drank some of it.

"Er, that's not such a good idea," Harry stuttered, but it was too late. He headed over towards James and Jessie. James saw Tom and he walked away.

"Hi Jessie," Tom said.

"Are you drunk?" Jessie asked.

"No, of course not," Tom replied, he stumbled a bit but he regained his balance quickly.

"Whatever you say," Jessie said.

"I just want to know something," Tom said.

"Know what?" Jessie asked.

"If he ain't your boyfriend, how come he kissed you before?" Tom asked.

"I dunno, he's just being nice I guess," Jessie replied.

"Nice my a**, I bet if I kissed you, you'd kill me," Tom said in a slurry voice.

"Actually, that is sorta right. Excuse me, my vodka's going flat," Jessie muttered, and she turned around.

Tom clumsily followed Jessie, and he quickly kissed her on the cheek. She glared at him, and then she slapped him, hard. Harry rushed over to the scene.

"Tom, I told you.." Harry said.

"Oh bog off, Harry," Tom said.

James came back over. "What's going on?"

"Ohno, jerk alert," Tom muttered.

"Tom, you really should goto Sickbay. You're way too drunk," Harry said.

"Why should I? I'm not finished here, I originally came over here to get my own back. Now that's just what I'm going to do," Tom said. Harry tried to pull him away, but he failed. Tom then punched James as hard as he could in the face. Harry tried to pull him away still.

"Ok, you done it, lets go," Harry said.

"Oh Tom, you really shouldn't have alcohol, it's bad for your health," Jessie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked.

Tom's answer was a really hard punch in the face. He fell backwards into a table. Everyone saw what was going on, and they started crowding around.

"Janeway to Security," Kathryn said as she tapped her commbadge.

Tuvok and two other officers quickly arrived.

"Take Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Taylor to the Brig," Kathryn commanded.

Tuvok nodded, and he walked over to Tom. He noticed that Tom once again has a broken nose.

"Captain, Mr Paris requires medical attention," Tuvok said.

"Fine, does James?" Kathryn asked.

Tuvok glanced over at James. "He seems fine, Captain."

"That's not fair, I hit him hard enough," Tom moaned as he was dragged up to his feet.

"Yeah right, you punch like a little baby," James said.

"Take Tom to Sickbay, and take Ensign Taylor to the Brig," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said. He took a hold of James' arm, and he made him leave the room. The other Security officers helped Tom out of the room.

"I guess Tom will goto the Brig after he's been treated," Jessie muttered.

"No, I think he's learned his lesson. This is the second time he's suffered these injuries off James," Kathryn said.

"So why is James going to the Brig?" Jessie asked.

"He hit a fellow crewmember, obviously," Kathryn replied.

"If that's the case you'd throw Tom in there too," Jessie said.

"You're just punishing James because you have higher expectations of him," Chakotay said.

Kathryn glared at Chakotay, and she elbowed Chakotay hard in the stomach. "That is stupid, don't ever say that again!"

**The Ready Room, the next day:**  
Kathryn was drinking another cup of coffee while she was sitting at her desk. Tom and James were sitting opposite her. Chakotay was standing beside her.

"Let me say that I am appalled at your behaviour. Being drunk is no excuse for your actions," Kathryn said.

"He started it," James muttered.

"Did not," Tom said.

"Don't start that," Chakotay said.

"What I'd like to know is how come he wasn't hurt when I hit him?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," Kathryn said sounding a little proud for some odd reason.

"Captain?" Chakotay said in a warning voice.

"Anyway, Tom you will be working double shifts in Sickbay for a week," Kathryn said.

"Ohno," Tom muttered.

"And, James, you're going to work with Tuvok's security team, for a week," Kathryn said.

"Oh s***," James muttered.

"Make that 2 weeks," Kathryn said.

"Haha, in your face," Tom laughed.

"Tom, make that 2 weeks for you," Kathryn said.

"S***," Tom muttered.

"Three weeks," Kathryn said.

"Oh sh, sugar," Tom said.

"I think you two should go," Chakotay said.

Tom and James didn't argue, they quickly got up and left before they got more punishment.

"You have to be a bit more careful, Janeway," Chakotay said.

"Shut up, Commander. This problem will all be sorted soon," Kathryn said.

"How soon?" Chakotay asked.

"As soon as I can...." Kathryn said. She was cut off by the scene ending.

****

**Goto Parts ****(3) (4)**  



	2. Parts 3 and 4

* * *

Part III

**The Mess Hall, 2 hours later:**  
Jessie was sitting at one of the tables on her own, she was fiddling with the bracelet she got last night.

Tom cautiously made his way over to Jessie's table. Jessie looked up at him. "I'm surprised you showed your face at all."

"Don't be like that Jessie. I was drunk, I can never control myself. Sorry for what I did though," Tom said.

"My problem is that I except apologies too easily, count yourself lucky," Jessie said.

Tom smiled and he sat down opposite her. "I know this may sound inappropriate, but..." Tom said, but he stopped.

"But what?" Jessie asked.

Tom grew a little nervous, and he shook his head. "Forget it."

Jessie raised her eyebrow a little. "Ok then. I'd better be off, I don't want to be late again." She stood up, and she walked out of the room, passing James as she did so. He came over to where Tom was.

"What was all that about?" James asked.

Tom looked up at him. "None of your business."

"I think it is," James said.

"I think it isn't, now go away," Tom said.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"What do you mean, nothing's going on," Tom replied.

"A few days ago you wouldn't go near Jessie after she hit you, now whenever I'm not with her, you're there with her instead. So what's going on?" James asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, if there was something going on I doubt it would be any business of yours."

"You wouldn't be saying that if something wasn't going on," James said.

"Oh for crying out loud, there's nothing going on between me and your precious girlfriend. So go away," Tom said.

"Girlfriend?" James said questioningly

"Hey, you wouldn't be questioning me like this if you were both single. Unless.." Tom said, and he started laughing.

"Unless what?" James asked.

"Aaaw, this is so cute. You think I'm trying to hit on Jessie, and you're trying to stop me cos you have some sort of crush on her. Am I right?" Tom replied.

"That's only half true, I don't have any crush on her, ok," James said.

"Half true, oh please," Tom sniggered.

"Don't be like that. I saw the way you were acting around her last night," James said.

"I was drunk, you idiot!" Tom exclaimed.

"No before you were drunk," James said.

"Oh, you're talking about when I caught her. That doesn't mean anything," Tom said.

"Oh really? If it didn't, why did you hold her for that long?" James asked.

"Ok, maybe I do have a little thing for her. But if you didn't have a crush on her yourself, you wouldn't be bothered," Tom replied.

**The Bridge, ****8**** minutes later:**  
Danny rushed onto the Bridge, and she ran over to Jessie's station.

"Hey Jess, you wont believe what I've just seen," Danny said.

"Calm down, Danny. What did you see?" Jessie asked.

Danny grinned. "I was in the Mess Hall, and I saw Tom and James fighting over you."

Jessie started laughing. "Yeah right."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe it, but it did happen. It just started as a verbal fight. The Security Team James was suppose to be on came in and stopped it all. If you don't believe me, just ask around, they'll tell you the same thing," Danny said.

"Danny, why would they fight over me?" Jessie asked.

"Why else would those two fight over you?" Danny said questioningly. She tried to keep a straight face, "it's so cute, they must be fighting for your love."

Jessie burst out laughing again, and she hid her face with her hand. "Danny, you're just making this up."

"Well that's my guess anyway, the verbal fight gave me that impression," Danny said.

"Well what were they arguing about?" Jessie asked.

"I only heard the last few lines before it came to blows. I heard Tom actually admitted he had a thing for you, and he was teasing James cos he thought that he had a thing for you too. That's all I heard," Danny replied.

"Yeah, oookay," Jessie said.

"Why is it so unbelievable?" Danny asked, getting a little annoyed.

"It just is, it sounds pretty made up to me. Tell me, who started the fight?" Jessie asked.

"I have no idea, probably James. Tom was the one sitting down, so I guess James just came over and started arguing with him," Danny replied.

"No, I meant the proper fight," Jessie said.

"Oh right, definitely James. It was so funny," Danny said.

"What did Tom say?" Jessie asked.

"Even though you seem to think this is made up, you're still trying to get more stuff from me," Danny said in disbelief.

"I'm curious, doesn't mean I believe it," Jessie said.

"Ok, fine. I'll give you the jist of it. Tom admitted that he kinda liked you, he accused James of liking you too. James just smacked him, Tom fell off the chair, like everyone usually does. He tried to get up, but James just hit him again. And.."

"Ok, that's enough. I only asked what Tom said," Jessie interrupted.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Danny muttered.

"You said there was a fight between them, yet according to you Tom didn't really get a chance to fight back," Jessie said.

"Oh he did, he just didn't stand a chance," Danny said.

"Tom mustn't get in many fights then..." Jessie muttered.

"Yeah well, that must be true. He didn't stand a chance against James, he's had his fair share of fights over the school and college years," Danny said.

"I still don't believe it, you must of misheard," Jessie said.

Danny smacked her hand against her forehead. "What? Why not, I'd love to believe that two guys were fighting over me."

"I do believe that they had a fight, but there must of been other reasons," Jessie said.

"There wasn't. Remember last night?" Danny said.

"Tom hit James for no reason, he hit back because of that. I don't see.." Jessie said.

"If you insist, but I think you should find out," Danny said.

"Even if they did, they wouldn't admit it," Jessie said.

"True, but if you want my advice.." Danny said.

"I don't, I listened to you back in school," Jessie said.

"Nothing bad happened. Anyway, just listen. If those two did fight over you, they're going to keep on doing it until one has you. That's the way it is, unless the one that doesn't get you is head over heels and wont give up until he does," Danny said.

"Whatever. If that's true, they're going to be fighting a lot," Jessie said.

"Don't be like that, you must like one of them," Danny said.

Jessie laughed slightly. "No, I don't like either of them in that way. I seriously doubt that either of them like me in that way either."

"What if they do, you could really hurt them if you say that to their faces. Before you act, why don't you find out for yourselves. Don't ask them directly, use your instincts to find out."

"Danny, why should I?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know you may, you know, find out if you like them," Danny said slyly.

"Oh yeah, that's realistic. I find out they both like me and I find out that I like them too, yeah that's going to happen isn't it," Jessie said sarcastically.

"Fine, do what you want. Just remember what I said," Danny said. She then headed back towards the turbolift.

Jessie rolled her eyes, and she continued to fiddle with the bracelet. She sighed, and she put it on.

**A few minutes later:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay walked into the Bridge. Chakotay sat in his chair. Kathryn looked around, the empty Engineering station caught her eye.

"Where is Jessie?" Kathryn asked.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, so she went into the Ready Room," Claire replied.

"What?" Kathryn fumed. She stormed into the Ready Room. She saw Jessie holding a flask of coffee.

"This is kinda nice," Jessie was saying and she drank from the flask.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Hiya, Janeway. Lovely drink," Jessie said in a hyper voice. She walked out still carrying the flask.

Kathryn thought, "oh my god, I think that was the cold coffee I was saving to put on my coffee ice cream."

Kathryn followed Jessie out of the room. She looked around the Bridge and she couldn't see Jessie anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Kathryn asked.

"Turbolift," Claire replied.

Kathryn groaned. "Janeway to Tuvok, send one of your teams to find Jessie."

Everyone looked at Kathryn funny.

"What? She's got my coffee," Kathryn said.

**Deck 4:**  
"Okay team, I want you to split up and find Crewman Rex," Tuvok said.

"Why, what's she done wrong?" James asked.

"Just do it. Captain's orders. Threepwood, Foster, you goto Deck 3. Taylor, Thompson, goto Deck 2. I'll goto Deck 5," Tuvok replied.

"I don't want to go with him," Thompson muttered.

"Just go," Tuvok ordered.

**Deck 2****:**  
Thompson and James reached the outside of the Mess Hall. O'Hara walked out and she waved at Thompson. She walked over and she whispered something in Thompson's ear. She then walked off.

"Let me guess, turbolift after duty shift ends," James said.

"Tell me, wise guy, is there another place you can think of?" Thompson asked.

"Quarters maybe," James replied.

"That's the problem. I share quarters with Tony. Laura shares quarters with this insane girl called Faye. We have to be careful," Thompson said.

"I don't think the turbolift is very careful," James said.

"Oh it is, it's always you and Jessie that catch us, so there's a perfect alibi," Thompson said.

"So that's where the rumours have been coming from," James muttered.

"People would rather believe the lie than the truth," Thompson said.

"Why, cos we live together?" James asked.

"Sort of, I can't think of another reason why you two live together anyway. I thought there was a gender rule," Thompson said.

"There isn't, somebody must of just used that excuse to keep you and O'Hara away from each other. Anyway, I live with Jessie cos she's my friend, and I've always preferred her to a stranger," James said.

"No, no, I've cracked it," Thompson said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I know about the fake relationship at college, and you're still saying that you're just friends. That must mean you're gay," Thompson said. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor with, yes you've guessed it, a broken nose.

James just continued down the corridor, leaving Thompson on his own. He heard a hyper giggle coming from further down the corridor. He picked up speed, and he saw Jessie drinking from the same flask.

"Jessie, why did Janeway want a Security team to go after you?" James asked.

"I dunno, are you the team?" Jessie replied.

"Half of one, Thompson got kind of injured," James said.

"That's nice, do you know of somewhere private? I need to talk to you about something secret," Jessie asked.

"Does quarters spring to mind?" James replied.

"Oh yeah, they'll do," Jessie giggled. She ran down the corridor, James had to run to catch up. They got to a junction. He quickly got a hold of her arm, and pulled her down a different route. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Are you sure there's no alcohol in that flask, you were going the wrong way," James said.

"Oh yeah, silly me," Jessie giggled.

**The Bridge:**  
"Tuvok, have you found her yet?" Kathryn asked.

In: "Ensign Taylor reported that he found her."

"What about that coffee, I need that back?" Kathryn asked.

In: "I don't know, she probably has drank it all. Another thing Captain, this Security team punishment for Ensign Taylor is not working. This is his first day on it and he's already been in two fights."

In: "That guy's a nutcase!"

In: "Thompson, keep your voice down."

"Who was he in a fight with?" Kathryn asked. She nearly burst out crying because of the coffee.

In: "Thompson was the most recent one. According to several witnesses in the Mess Hall, Mr Taylor and Mr Paris were having a fight over a girl earlier. We had to break them up."

"A girl, who?" Chakotay asked.

In: "Crewman Rex, Commander. I'm in Sickbay now, Mr Paris has severe injuries, but Mr Thompson only has a broken nose."

Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "Where has he gotten this temper and violent instinct from?"

Chakotay was about to say something but he couldn't say what he wanted to. "Erm, he's had a very rough life, my guess is that it just developed over the years."

He thought, "stupid writer, why can't I say what I want to say now?"

"You know why, you idiot," Marill's voice said.

"Hey go away, you're not in the cast list," Chakotay said.

"That lad is getting out of control, no matter what his problem is I want it sorted. In the mean time I want him and Crewman Rex to report to my Ready Room as soon as possible," Kathryn said.

In: "Aye Captain."

**James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
"Well, what's this about?" James asked as the door shut.

"Well you know that bracelet you bought, it's actually known as the Eye of Ramn," Jessie replied.

"Your point, Jessie?" James asked.

"That is the point, I'm not Jessie," Jessie said.

"Ookay, I think you must of slipped something into that coffee flask," James said.

"No, no. Don't you know what the Eye of Ramn is?" Jessie asked.

"A bracelet," James replied.

"Not just any old bracelet. It's the bracelet of the spirits. It has the ability to swap spirits or souls. My real name is Salia," Jessie said.

"Erm, right," James muttered.

"You just think I'm fooling around, don't you? I understand, I've had this problem before," Jessie/Salia said.

"I think you need to see the Doctor, that coffee must of done something," James said.

"No! No one else should know. You must only know, my people need your help," Jessie said.

"Wait a second, what's in that flask?" James asked.

"Coffee, that's what I heard anyway, it's rather tasty," Jessie replied.

"You don't like coffee," James said.

"Now do you believe me?" Jessie asked.

"Sort of. What do you want?" James asked.

"Our planet is being plagued by Game Cubes, we need at least one of the Chosen Slayers to fight them for us. The gods of our planet predicted that aliens will arrive from a far away planet, carrying one of the Chosen Slayers, and he or she will save us from the cubes," Jessie replied.

"Ok, I understood that. Who are these Chosen Slayers?" James asked.

"One is a girl from the same species as you obviously. But I think I'm looking at the second one right now," Jessie replied.

"Don't be stupid. Firstly I don't know what the hell a Game Cube is. Secondly I've never heard of a real life Slayer. Thirdly I still think you're having me on," James said.

"There is no time to prove it to you. If you don't know what a Slayer is, then you will obviously have no training. I will have to briefly train you," Jessie said.

In: "Tuvok to Taylor and Rex. Report to the Captain's Ready Room."

"Maybe she'll tell me what was in that coffee," James said.

"No, you can't tell anyone else. They'll try to find a way to get rid of me," Jessie said.

"Ok, ok. But you owe me one," James said.

End of Part III  
  


* * *

Part IV

**The Ready Room:**  
"Come in," Kathryn said.

James and Jessie walked in. They stood in front of the desk.

"I am getting very sick of your bad behaviour. Obviously putting you on the Security team was a bad idea," Kathryn said.

"I take it you heard..." James muttered.

"Yes, about both Tom and Thompson. What I'd like to know is why did you start a fight with both of them?" Kathryn asked.

"Tom, long story. Thompson, he said I was gay," James replied.

"Hmm, you had fights over totally opposite things," Kathryn muttered.

"What?" James said questioningly

"Nothing," Kathryn said.

"Excuse me, but how badly injured were the two you mentioned?" Jessie asked.

"That's not your concern. What I'd like to know is why did you steal my coffee?" Kathryn asked.

"I was thirsty, is it a crime?" Jessie replied.

"I really don't know what to do with you two anymore. Punishment never seems to work with you both. James, next time you start a fight, you will be serving time in the Brig. Jessie, you're off with a warning this time. Now get out of my sight," Kathryn said.

"Yes Captain," James said, he looked at Jessie. She was looking around the room. He gently elbowed her.

"What?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Just get out," Kathryn said angrily.

"Oh right, yes Captain," Jessie said sweetly.

James headed out, he turned back and dragged Jessie with him.

Kathryn drank some of her coffee, and she smiled in a hyper way.

**Sickbay:**  
Jessie and James walked in. Jessie glanced around.

"I really don't see why we're here," James said.

"I want to see your victims, mainly to prove something to you," Jessie said. She spotted Thompson, and she went straight over to him. James sighed and he followed.

"Oh dear god, what are you doing here?" Thompson asked.

"I don't know," James replied.

Jessie was watching Thompson's face, her face lit up. She pointed at his nose. "Did you hit him there?"

"Er, yeah," James replied.

"A Chosen Slayer could easily break that nose," Jessie said.

"Is she drunk?" Thompson asked.

"Er.. yeah," James replied.

"Are you listening to me?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah I am, but can I just say, a lot of people can break Human noses," James replied.

"Oh, bad example," Jessie said.

"Ok, this is freaking me out," Thompson muttered.

"Where's the other one?" Jessie asked. She didn't get an answer, she looked around. Tom was up and he and James were in another argument.

"Come back to finish the job?" Tom asked.

"Not now, Paris, she's here," James replied.

"Oh of course, you don't want her to find out about your little crush," Tom said.

Jessie went in between them, and she separated them. "Now now, boys. Lets not fight over, whatever it is." She turned to Tom, who was looking a bit freaked out already. "For future reference you really shouldn't pick fights with him, you wont win."

"Oh really?" Tom asked, sounding rather hurt.

Jessie turned to James. "And you shouldn't waste your time and energy on weaklings like him."

"What is this, Pick on Tom day?" Tom asked.

"Actually yes," the Doctor said, and he pointed at a calendar that had conveniently appeared.

Tom grumbled. "Is she drunk?"

"Yeah, she is," James replied.

"Is that so, I'd better treat you," the Doctor said.

"No, it's ok Doc, I'll manage," James said. He headed out, dragging Jessie with him.

**The turbolift:**  
James and Jessie stepped inside. It went into motion.

"Look, if you don't want people to find out you're going to have to act," James said.

"I don't understand," Jessie said.

James sighed. "You were acting nothing like Jessie. She doesn't break fights up, she doesn't even talk like that."

"Oh, I really should access her memories, then I could use that to help me. Too bad we don't have time," Jessie said.

"What have we got to do exactly?" James asked.

"The original plan was to try and get you to come to our planet. All you have to do is win one Game and they'll stop coming down as often," Jessie replied.

"Erm, I didn't understand that second sentence," James muttered.

"That's the problem. I'm going to have to train you. You don't really have to understand the Games, you just have to fight them," Jessie said.

"Halt turbolift. Look, I don't know what the hell a Slayer is, but I doubt I'm one," James said.

"Of course you are. Your species does carry this Generations' Chosen Slayers, and I can tell you're a Slayer," Jessie said.

"How?" James asked.

"You have the right personality for one, that's one thing. Secondly, that Tom person you fought did look rather beat up. I suppose I wont know for certain if you are a Chosen Slayer until we start the training," Jessie replied.

"Why don't we just get this over with," James said.

"Good idea. Do you people have anywhere to train?" Jessie asked.

**Holodeck 2:**  
"This is perfect, we have a facility like this on our planet," Jessie said.

"So erm, you know how to use it then," James said.

"If it has voice commands, then yes," Jessie said.

"Yeah, it does," James said.

"Great. Computer, create 4 humanoids, strength medium," Jessie said.

Four human looking guys appeared, they appeared motionless.

"Does this thing have a safety feature on it?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, it does," James replied.

"Switch it off then," Jessie said.

"I can't," James said.

"For one thing, there's four of them. Secondly, I don't have the authorisation to do it," James said.

"Something tells me that you don't care about authorisation," Jessie said.

"Ok, maybe I don't, but I can't fight them. There's four of them," James said.

"I realise that. If you're at least a natural born Slayer, you could easily fight them off," Jessie said.

"Are you sure I'm a Slayer?" James asked.

"I wouldn't be risking you if I wasn't sure," Jessie replied.

"I hope you're right, cos if you aren't I'm dead," James said.

"The safeties?" Jessie said.

James sighed, and he headed for the nearest panel. He started working on it.

"Warning, disabling the Safety protocols leaves an extreme risk of injury," the lifeless computer voice said.

"Over ride it," James said.

"Acknowledged, safety protocols have now been disabled."

"So, do they attack me, or do I attack them?" James asked.

Jessie just smiled. "Computer, start the program."

The 4 guys sprung to life and they attacked James. A minute or two later, the guys were down and out.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it. Computer 4 more humanoids, this time increase their strength by 20%," Jessie said.

James looked her way with a nervous look on his face. "20%? You've got to be kidding me."

"No, sorry," Jessie said.

Once again, James was attacked.

**2 hours later, yes 2, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
Jessie walked in, followed by James. Jessie watched him collapse on the sofa.

"I can tell you've never trained before," Jessie said, and she sat down next to James.

"That was training? I thought you were trying to kill me," James said.

"I wouldn't of put you through it if you were a regular human, now would I," Jessie said.

"So, do we have to do anymore?" James asked.

"Oh no, we haven't got time. We'll have to get off this ship tomorrow without any of your crew knowing about it," Jessie replied.

"Oh great, I'll be in the Brig for sure," James muttered.

"I think you should get some rest, I need to look through your database for research," Jessie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," James said.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to have a look at the biological side of the database, I need to learn more about humans. I do this for every species I swap bodies with," Jessie said.

"I'm too tired to argue, so go ahead. If you get caught, don't blame me," James said, and he stood up. He headed for his room. Jessie pulled the computer on the table over to her, and she switched it on.

**A few hours later:**  
Jessie was still on the computer when James walked in again. He sat down next to her.

"Your species is very strange," Jessie said.

"Really, why's that?" James asked.

"We have a totally different way of, how can I put it, making children," Jessie said.

James' eyes widened and he stared at Jessie in disbelief. She looked at him all confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Jessie asked.

"The whole sentence was wrong, don't ever say anything like that again," James replied, sounding a little freaked out.

"I was right, your species is strange," Jessie muttered.

"Ok, can we change the subject?" James asked nervously.

"If you insist," Jessie replied.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. "You know it was only last year when I talked to a fortune teller, you know what she told me," Jessie said.

"If it's got to do with what you said before, I don't want to know," James said.

"In a way it doesn't. She prophesied that I would meet one of this generation's Chosen Slayers, which I did.." Jessie said.

"And you freaked him out too," James muttered.

Jessie ignored him. "She also said something else which I think is starting to happen."

"Do I really want to know what she said?" James asked.

"She said that I would fall in love with him too," Jessie replied.

James' eyes widened again, and he started to panic. "I think I'm going to go back to my room." He stood up quickly, and he turned around. "On my own, Jessie's room's over there. I'm going to lock my door," he stuttered.

"What for?" Jessie asked innocently.

"It's for safety, bye," James replied, and he rushed into his room again.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jessie asked an empty room.

**The Bridge, the next day:**  
Everything was normal on the Bridge. Everyone but Kathryn and Chakotay was working. James walked in from the turbolift.

"Janeway, can I talk to you for a sec?" James asked.

Kathryn looked back at him, and she stood up. "What about?"

"I'll tell you, can we talk in private?" James asked.

"No we can't, what's the problem?" Kathryn replied.

"I really wasn't suppose to say, but Jessie's being possessed by an alien from the planet we're orbiting," James said.

"That would explain why she was acting weird yesterday," Kathryn muttered.

"Why weren't you suppose to say?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't think we should get into that right now, the writer is really running out of time," James replied.

"Eeek, 20 minutes till the new Simpsons episode!" Marill's voice exclaimed.

Everyone groaned.

"Ok, we have to work out how to get the being out of her," Kathryn said.

"The bracelet, it has this power to swap souls as it were," James said.

"Try and take it off her, she seemed normal when she didn't have it on," Danny suggested.

"Ok, but I have to hurry before she wakes up," James said.

"And before the writer misses the new episode of the Simpsons," Harry said.

"After you get the bracelet off, beam her to Sickbay for a check up," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes mum," James said quietly.

"What did you say?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"I said yes ma'am," James replied.

"Oh, ok then," Kathryn sighed.

**Sickbay:**  
"Why did you beam her to Sickbay?" the Doctor asked as he scanned an unconscious Jessie.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Janeway's," James replied.

The Doctor looked up at James. "Well I have no idea what I'm looking for."

James sighed. "Janeway just wanted her to come for a check up. I take it Janeway didn't tell you the whole possessing bit."

The Doctor groaned. "Nobody tells me anything."

Jessie started to wake up. The Doctor looked over her, so he was her first sight.

"Holy crap, don't do that again," Jessie said in shock.

"She's back," James said.

"Indeed," the Doctor muttered.

**Later, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James and Jessie were sitting on the sofa, with Cherry Coke as usual.

"That Salia lass couldn't of been that bad," Jessie said.

"She wasn't bad, she was just plain scary. Some of the last things she said to me.." James said, and he shuddered.

"You know I did hear something interesting off Danny," Jessie muttered, she kept her eyes on the bottle.

"Oh, what?" James asked.

"Something about a fight in the Mess Hall," Jessie said, and she looked slyly at James.

"Oh that," James muttered.

"Danny had a really funny idea of what it was all about. I was hoping that you'd tell me what really happened," Jessie said.

"The usual, it ended in Tom calling me gay, you know the rest," James said.

Jessie smiled, and she took a drink.

"What was Danny's theory?" James asked. Jessie glanced back at him. "Or should I not ask?"

"She had a suspicion that it was a fight over somebody," Jessie replied.

James smiled slightly. "That's a bit wrong."

"A bit, are you going to tell me the whole story?" Jessie asked.

"You know the drill, he thought that we were an item. I said we weren't, he said I was gay. I told you, it was the usual," James replied.

"Danny said that Tom admitted to.." Jessie said.

"Yeah he did," James said.

"Like I believe that. Besides, how did you know what I was going to say?" Jessie asked.

"I had a feeling that Danny would tell you that part. Did she tell you anything else?" James replied.

"Why, got something to hide?" Jessie asked quietly.

James sighed. "Ok ok, fine you want to know the whole story?" James replied.

"Yep, spill it," Jessie said.

"I thought he was trying to, you know," James said.

"Hit on me, that's worrying," Jessie muttered.

"He did the innocent act. Then he started thinking I was just asking cos I had a thing for you. That argument went on, then he admitted to liking you. He accused me of it afterward, and that's when the fight started," James said.

"Hmm, I think the gay accusation wouldn't of fit in with that argument," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I know," James muttered.

"Why did you lie to me?" Jessie asked.

"I guess I didn't want you to know what we had a fight about," James replied.

"You told me, it wasn't that bad," Jessie said.

James put the empty bottle onto the nearby table. "You don't know why I hit him in the first place."

"Just tell me then," Jessie said.

"Like I said, I don't want you to know. It really isn't important," James said.

Jessie put her bottle down on the table too. "Fine, I'll just fine out on my own." She leaned in closer to James, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. She then stood up, then she quickly left the room leaving a confused James on his own.

***********  
**Will we find out what Janeway's big secret is? Has anyone guessed it yet? What is up with Thompson & O'Hara? Will Sid find a new way to 'thrill' himself? Will Tom get over Jessie soon? And will we find out what the scene at the end of this episode was all about?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of B4 Fifth Voyager!**  


***********

******THE END******

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode | Next Episode**  



End file.
